


Useless, unloved, unneeded

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Oneshot, non-sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: Roman realizes a thing, and meets the perfect someone to take care of it.Takes place post 'Why do we get out of bed in the morning'.





	Useless, unloved, unneeded

Roman sat down on Thomas’ bed, all energy to do another intensive task having left his body. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

 _Useless_.

 _Unloved_.

 _Unneeded_.

‘I don’t want to exist anymore…’, Roman cried out. ‘Whatever I do...it’s never good enough...for Thomas!’ He looked up at all the drawings he made, depicting his fantasies. Of slaying monsters and rescuing princes. With tears in his eyes, Roman suddenly realized how stupid his ideas were. After all, who loved him anyway? Fans hated him, and the other Sides surely wouldn’t miss him, right?

Roman slumped on the bed and forced his artificial body to sleep. Insomnia surely wouldn't help him to get to ignore things. While Roman drifted off into sleep, a dark being opened the door of the Creative Side’s room. The shadow crept close to Roman’s sleeping body and woke him. ‘Uh…?’ he mumbled, suddenly looking into Deceit’s terrifying eyes. He snapped his fingers, causing Roman to think all of this was a dream. ‘Roman…’ The Dark Side slowly spoke. ‘What...do you want from me…?’

Deceit floated in mid-air using some dark spell. ‘Terrible, isn’t it...how no one seems to... like you...the way... they’ve been making you feel…’ There was something strange in the way Deceit formed his words, in a calm, but manipulating way. It was almost like a ghost. Normally, Roman would have been able to shoo Deceit away, but in this state, he could not seem to put on any defense at all. ‘The Darkest parts of one's personality...the ones you have but don’t want. Don’t _need_.’, Deceit slightly hardened his tone before returning to his enthralling voice again. ‘You know...Roman...something tells me you just might be one…’ Roman breathed heavily. ‘I...I don’t know…’ He hesitated, still on crossroads.

 _Useless_.

 _Unloved_.

 _Unneeded_.

Roman sighed in despair. ‘I...I really don’t know…’

 _Useless_.

 _Unloved_.

 _Unneeded_.

‘I...I…’ Roman trembled. Deceit used his hand to make Roman look up into his eyes.

 _Useless_.

 _Unloved_.

 _Unneeded_.

‘Yes...I am...useless...unloved...unneeded…’

* * *

 

Virgil jolted awake. He sensed a dark energy continually increasing around him. ‘Oh no...it’s Deceit…’ Virgil realized, but soon shock made its way for determination. ‘I have to find out what he did this time…!’ He exited his room and stepped down the corridor to Patton’s room.

‘Patton...oh.’ When Virgil opened the door, he spotted Patton still sleeping with a cat plushie in his hands. ‘Hmmm...this does seem alright.’ He slowly closed the door again.

Next up was Logan. ‘Logan is usually already awake by now…’ Virgil knew and thus, he knocked. ‘Come in.’ Logan’s voice rang. Virgil repeated the process, only to find Logan sitting on his bed, reading _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_. ‘Sorry for bothering you, Logan. I’ll go leave now.’ He apologized when he saw what Logan was busy with. ‘No problem.’ Logan thanked him before returning to read his book again.

‘Only Roman left to check…but it can’t be him.’ Virgil knew sure. At least, he thought. He came closer to Roman’s room and felt the Darkness increasing even faster around this area. ‘It can’t be...it can’t be…’ Virgil kept repeating his last spoken words like a broken tape. Every piece of the puzzle was put together in Virgil’s mind. ‘It all correlates...Roman’s insecurity...the mask he has been putting on...and due to his acting skills, we did not even bother…’ He blamed himself - Anxiety! How in three hells did he not notice it earlier? Virgil, now very afraid of what secrets might await him, opened the door.

A blank room opened in front of him. ‘Huh…?’ His attention was immediately drawn to a dark figure in the middle of the room. ‘Roman?’ Virgil’s eyes were open wide. He very well realized this could be a trap, but doing nothing would make it worse in his opinion. ‘Oh...if it isn’t our little Anxiety…’ The figure smirked. ‘But please...don’t call me ‘Roman’. It’s ‘Pride’ now, darling.’

**Author's Note:**

> Was done after this: http://dsknsk.tumblr.com/post/174375685476/roman-angst


End file.
